modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ehpacha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Family Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ed O' Neill.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:45, 2010 April 8 Great Work Here! Hey Ehpacha! I've really been slacking on editing the wiki lately...but I see that you haven't. Unavoidable things have popped up in my life that really prohibited me from editing the wiki as much as I'd like. Every time I do check the wiki it's usually dead, but not lately. I noticed that you've been editing as much as you can and I really appreciate that. I've been looking for someone who sticks around during the good times and the bad and was wondering if you'd possibly be interested in being bumped up to SysOp level? As someone who knows the basic format of the wiki, where to find the templates (and actually uses them) and so on it would be great to have you on the team. Being a SysOp isn't that big of deal but it does give you a couple extra buttons for you to use. I really only ask a couple things. (1) Don't go around banning people because of a small vandalism issue, please give them a warning, if it continues then give an appropriate ban length. (2) Any major changes to the wiki need to be discussed. (3) Please just keep up with the current themes/colors/formats of the wiki. (4) Please keep working on wiki code, adding new features to the wiki and keeping up to date with templates and such as their a major part of the display of the wiki. (5) Please don't get into editing wars with regular users. If it's something your interested in you can send me a message on my talk page...either way thanks for the hard work and dedication to the MFW. -- 03:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :You'd also pretty much have complete creative control of everything on the wiki...as someone who clearly knows how to work the navbox's, templates and other wiki code related items you could just do as you please. Even though I'm not always editing I do have email alerts on so you can always send me a message if there's something major you'd like to change. If your plate becomes to full and there happens to be another editor who is doing a great job and has been around for a while you can also send me a message to look at making them a SysOp too. It's all up to you, just let me know.-- 03:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but they resigned with ABC for a second season so at least we have that. Plus there's a lot of catching up to do. I really need someone to keep an eye on other people's edits too though. I'll go ahead and make you an admin now. Would you mind changing your signature to one with a link to your page? Just to help people who may need to ask you a question or something. You can see a list of the things you can do now at , plus various other pages.-- 05:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:Next If you don't want to keep the Next template up to date all the time you don't have to, it can be removed. It's neat but kinda a hassle for short term topics.-- 08:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Intresting idea, same amount of work but if your up to it. I'll come up with something in the next couple days, I have a few minor updates for the main page anyway.-- 08:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Ehpacha, I'm Kacie from the Wikia Content Team. You're doing a great job with this wiki! Thanks for all your hard work. I wanted to let you know that we're going to be helping out a little in here to streamline your mainpage and build out content, if that's ok with you - we have some ideas to help bring more traffic to the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! Keep up the great work. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 19:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig Just a heads up, your entire signature is popping up when you sign. The best thing to do is to create a Echpacha/autosig page, on that page place a , then in your prefrences add the . This way it only acts as a template posting the original. If new users ask you about sig's you can direct them to the sig help section of the help page on the left navbar, it's pretty detailed.-- 00:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, yeah it's good now. My first sig left about a paragraph of text on around 50 pages.-- 06:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep It Up! Stopped by today to see if we were ready for season 2 and everything looks great, and we're going to be featured on Wikia's entertainment page now thanks to you. Other than some words of appreciation I was wondering if you happened to sign up for the wikia beta testing? There's going to need to be a few changes made but I'll be on later to move over all the .css and .js code so you don't have to worry about that one too.-- 16:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New Design Hey, not sure if you signed up for the beta or not, but the New Look skin is pretty easy to change around. Just goto and mess around with it a bit if you feel like it. I'll move the original javascript over to the New Look and everything will be back to normal. * *MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation *MediaWiki:Wikia.css *MediaWiki:Wikia.js -- 04:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation I am currently the admin for the Big Bang Theory Wiki and was wondering if you would like to affiliated to each other. I can featured your page onto my homepage if you could do the same for me? It'll help build active users who are fans of both series. No pressure if you decide not to. Just offering a hand of love for comedy! Here is my link... check us out!: http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :P Zeypher 18:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :You are now in our Main Page! Also great job in the Emmys, you've kicked @$$! :) Zeypher 18:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Franky. I'm new to Modern Family wiki (though I'm quite active on Glee wiki) and I noticed that a couple pages need to be updated, particularly the Season 3 page since 12 episodes of Modern Family Season 3 have aired and only 4 are listed. I just thought that I should let an admin know that particular page needs to be updated.. -DoubleDdog09 01:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha looks like you guys need some help with this wiki. I would do it, but I'm still on MF Season 2 :/ But if and when I get to Season 3, I will be more than happy to help.. :) -DoubleDdog09 04:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Again Haha, yeah, it has been a while that's for sure. Luckily I'm always around. I don't have any problem upping your authority, you seem to be around for the long run haha, just be careful who make a admin of course. As for other members, I seemed to have luck with advertising on message boards, facebook and other forms of popular internet culture. At the very least it would bring in a couple people for a couple days. Otherwise the Tom Clancy Wiki got maybe 100 editors when I signed up for those featured wiki ads about two years ago...something worth looking into. But long story short, no, you don't need to ask me about that stuff anymore. You seem to know what your doing haha. But if you do want to ask I'm always around.-- 10:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) **Alright man, I bumped you up to bureaucrat and added the rollback feature as well. Also, right after your message to me on the recent changes someone started spamming modern family ringtone ads or something on all the character pages. Feel like trying to take to those down for me, the links are in some new comments section. I'd try learn all this new stuff, but it's 5 am and I have to go to work and stuff haha. Thanks-- 10:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC)